


Blame (I got you)

by millenialnewt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Guilt, M/M, Violence, eh, not really but, relationship only if you squint tho like, set right during the season 7 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: Daryl Dixon's brain short-circuiting never meant well. It always ended bad. Always.





	Blame (I got you)

**Author's Note:**

> first work in this fandom and it may be a little weird seeing i haven't written in a while but yeah hope you enjoy it or something

There was a short moment where the world stood still. 

 

A short moment that ruined everything because in that short moment Daryl Dixon's brain short-circuited. 

 

Daryl Dixon's brain short-circuiting never meant well. It always ended bad. Always. 

 

Watching Abraham's head getting bashed in, beaten into a bloody unrecognisable pulp did it for him. 

 

That was the moment his ears started ringing and the world turned static. 

 

He couldn't hear anything that psychopathic headcase said, couldn't hear the teasing words. 

 

He blinked. 

 

Once.

 

Twice. 

 

And then his limbs started acting on instinct. He didn't think he still had it in him after witnessing Abraham's death but in one swift motion he was up on his feet and his fist swung up and connected with Negan's jaw. 

 

Then there were bodies on him, pushing him down into the dirt, pebbles cutting into his cheek. The barrel of a gun was pressed against his temple. Out of his periphery he could see his own crossbow pointing at him.

 

But the ringing was back and he couldn't really see and couldn't really hear. The world was one massive blur. 

 

He expected to be out any second now. Expected the bullet or hell, even his own fuckin' arrow to bore through his skull. 

 

None of that happened, though. Because Negan wasn't an idiot. Negan was smart and Negan knew how to hurt people the most. Knew how to break them in the most efficient ways. 

 

Negan knew that hurting Daryl would lead nowhere. The only way he could hurt Daryl was to make someone else suffer for his mistake. 

 

He was dragged back into his spot, pushed back up onto his knees and after a few seconds that felt like years, that bloody fuckin' baseball bat connected with Glenn's skull. 

 

Daryl watched. 

 

Daryl couldn't help it. 

 

Daryl watched every single hit Glenn received. 

 

He watched and he couldn't look away. 

 

He could faintly hear Maggie's sobbing. 

 

But he still stared. Stared at the corpse in front of him. The corpse that didn't have to lie there. The corpse that lied there because of him. Because of his actions. He stared and he couldn't stop. 

 

Daryl could feel Rick's eyes on him. Those tear filled eyes. He was checking on him, even though it was Daryl's fault this happened. He checked on him although it was all Daryl's fault. 

 

Daryl didn't deserve this. 

 

He stared. 

 

When they dragged him away and threw him in the back of a van, he didn't fight. He still stared. Unable to say a word or fight back because this was his fault. Glenn's death was his fault. 

 

He stared when they pushed him into the car. 

 

He stared when Rick shouted for him in a desperate manner. 

 

He stared when Dwight entered the van, his crossbow pointed at Daryl's head and a smirk on his face. 

 

And then he looked up. 

Looked through the window and he saw Rick staring at him. 

 

He didn't have to say a thing because Daryl knew what he wanted to tell him. 

 

He could see it in his eyes. 

 

"It's not your fault. Do not think you're responsible for this. I got you. We'll get you."

 

Daryl closed his eyes and nodded. 

 

But he knew better. 

 

It was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me if there are any mistakes language wise, i may be graduating soon but english is not my first language and im still not a pro


End file.
